


Moony, Lily, Padfoot, and Prongs

by FangQueen



Series: Daily Deviant: Membership Posting Date [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bisexuality, Canon Divergent, Consensual Infidelity, Couch Sex, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Endytophilia, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hand Jobs, Implied Switching, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, New Years Eve, Present Tense, Sexual Fluidity, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangQueen/pseuds/FangQueen
Summary: James had brought it up earlier, before they'd started - had asked if it was really okay, to be doing this only a few days before the full moon. This reaction inside of him now is the whole reason why Remus had insisted upon it.





	Moony, Lily, Padfoot, and Prongs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mindabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindabbles/gifts).



> Written for [Daily Deviant's 2017 Edition of Kinky Kristmas](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/), for the [Comment Kink](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/688503.html?page=1#comments) portion of the festivities, in response to mindabble’s request for:
> 
>  **Please kink up my Kristmas with:**  
>  **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus/Sirius, Lily/James  
>  **Kink(s):** Cuckolding (your choice re: who's the cuckold or if there's more than one)  
>  **Anti-Kink(s) (AKA Squicks):** Non-con, dub-con  
>  **Prompt:** A very happy New Year

Twenty minutes have passed since the clock struck midnight on January 1, 1979. The window is now shut, but it's not done much to muffle the sounds of celebration from the Muggles in the street below. Outside, the air is filled with laughter, the thrum of loud music pouring from open doorways, and the fizzing of sparklers.

The air inside is still, as if the flat's occupants are terrified to say a thing - or perhaps too much in awe. The only sounds for the past twenty minutes have been the ruffling of clothes and the occasional ragged breath, and it smells strongly of alcohol and sex.

Sirius is knelt on the floor between Lily's open legs. Only the end of his ponytail peeks out from under the folds of her skirt. Her long-forgotten g-string lies abandoned on the coffee table, among the mess they'd made of their liquid courage. Her top half has been stripped naked, her bare breasts heaving with each shuddering intake of breath. Sirius' fingers travel up her sides to tweak one of her hardened nubs, and she arches gratefully into his touch.

"Oh - oh shit," she suddenly curses a moment later, her hips rising off the couch as her eyes roll back into her head, coming for the second time that evening.

Their respective lovers observe them from the other end of the L-shaped couch. Remus bites back a moan of his own as he watches his boyfriend continue to lick Lily through her spasms. He can feel James shift beside him, his own verbal response to the sight not as constrained.

Sirius straightens up as Lily pulls him into a kiss. His belt is yanked loose, and then he's shimmying out of his jeans, pushing them down to the midpoint of his thighs along with the pants beneath. Remus licks his lips as he watches the man's cock spring free, hard and leaking.

A moment later, Sirius fishes for his wand, tapping it against his length with words muttered into Lily's lips. The flesh glows green for a second before fading back to normal. Remus recognizes it as a Contraceptive Charm with an amused raise of his eyebrow. He's surprised Sirius still knows how to perform one, as they've long since stopped using them.

From his angle, Remus is able to watch as Sirius rolls Lily's skirt up to her hips, revealing her soft, auburn curls. He licks his way over her chin and down to suckle her throat, leaning forward at the same time as he pulls her closer, running the head of his cock along her folds. She jumps, then shivers, still sensitive.

"Careful," she chastises, a little breathless.

"Sorry," he huffs, pulling back slightly. She smiles kindly, and they share a lighthearted chuckle as Sirius switches their positions, crawling up to take her seat on the couch and guiding her into straddling his lap.

As Lily sinks down onto Sirius' cock, Remus finally pops the button on his trousers and brings out his own. He's been saving himself, savoring it - it's no wonder he nearly bursts the very moment he touches it. Choking on a groan, he grips the base and reminds himself to breathe. He watches with rapt fascination as the couple before him begin to set a rhythm - Lily gripping the back of the couch as she bounces, and Sirius sliding his hands over her thighs as he thrusts up to meet her.

James shifts again beside him, followed by the sound of his zipper. Remus knows what he's doing before he dares to look - they're sitting so close together that James is unintentionally jostling him with every movement. He turns his head to see his friend's trousers down to his knees, his hand flying over his cock. A strange thought suddenly strikes him: that James looks rather cute like that, thrusting desperately into his hand, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, his wireframe glasses knocked askew. His eyes shine with unabashed lust, and he doesn't tear them away for even a second from the pair across from them - that is, until Remus releases his own cock to reach over and take ahold of his.

James is looking at him now with more than a hint of uncertainty. The expression is quickly replaced with a more favorable one as Remus rubs his palm across the head, gathering the moisture collected there, then moves further down to give him a firm stroke. James' erection is warm in his hand, and the man himself is practically mewling as he allows him to take over for him and slumps further into the cushions. Remus moans when next he feels James slide an arm under his own and across to give him an experimental pump in return.

James isn't as skilled at this as Sirius. He fumbles nervously, as if afraid to give a full stroke. The lack of callouses, of the hard, sure grip Remus is used to, makes it all the more surreal. But it's the utter _wrongness_ of it that makes it so delicious. The knowledge that this _isn't_ his boyfriend. That this is their best friend - a man whose only other experiences with men have come from the one they're both currently watching fuck his wife. There's just something about that that sets Remus' blood on fire.

He twists his wrist and delights in the moan he receives as James turns his head to press his open, panting mouth against the bone of Remus' shoulder through his shirt. The werewolf's heightened senses are momentarily scrambled by the wave of arousal that wafts off of him, and he spares a moment to lean in and leave a wet peck on his friend's forehead as he inhales the scent, before returning his attention to the other couple.

Sirius has lifted Lily's skirt to hold onto her bum as she continues to thrust up and down on his length. His rough hands map the smooth, ample flesh as if appraising it. His fingers trace the line between her cheeks, pulling them apart and pressing a pad to the puckered hole he finds there. She starts, gasping, then angles her hips back to urge him on. Sirius is all grins.

The Wolf flares in Remus' chest, and he swallows against the predatory growl that threatens to burst from his throat. Fuck, he's gonna _wreck_ Sirius when they get home. He won't walk right for _days_. James had brought it up earlier, before they'd started - had asked if it was really okay, to be doing this only a few days before the full moon. This reaction inside of him now is the whole reason why Remus had insisted upon it.

Lily suddenly cries out. Remus thinks she can't possibly be coming again, but it almost doesn't matter. She looks so fucking beautiful like that: her head thrown back, pink lips parted on a moan, shuddering on his boyfriend's cock. James is trembling now as well, his free hand squeezing the life out of Remus' bicep, holding on tight so that he can thrust against him. His strokes on Remus' cock are frantic, and despite their general lack of skill, the werewolf can feel his balls begin to tighten, his orgasm building. He finds he can do nothing but whimper as he watches Sirius' face contort, his body stiffening.

It's at the exact moment they hear Sirius' own sudden gasp that James finally loses it, and Remus gladly follows.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments = <3!
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/) and [LJ](http://fangqueen.livejournal.com/) as well!


End file.
